1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image frames and has particular, although not exclusive, relevance to frames surrounding pictures for display in order to increase the depth effect in those pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frames for images have long been known. Examples in the art are most frequently encountered when employed for decorative purposes such as wooden frames forming loops around paintings or photographs or the like. Although the purpose of such frames is primarily a decorative effect, they also serve to provide the viewer with an enhanced contrast between the picture and the surrounding scenery, such as a wall. Such contrast provides the visual effect of the picture seeming to stand alone and be somewhat divorced from the surrounding scenery.
An example of an image frame which attempts to suppress the real plane of the image surrounded thereby by suppressing the stereoscopic cues in the area surrounding the picture is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,219. In this document there is disclosed an image frame having a concave cross-sectional configuration, the optical surfaces of which are blackened thereby to minimise light reflection therefrom. In this way the image which is bordered by the frame appears to hang in space because the frame itself is substantially invisible to an observer.
Even when allowance is made for the enhanced contrast gained by the employment of such frames, it is still apparent to the viewer that both the picture and the frame are substantially coplanar, and that the picture is flat or two dimensional. Furthermore, in the case of a painting mounted within a frame and placed on a wall, then the picture, frame and the wall are all generally coplanar.
Being substantially coplanar precludes any significant parallax effect to be observed by the viewer.
It is thus an object of the present invention to at least alleviate the lack of parallax effects observed when viewing a framed image. If parallax effects can be observed, then the viewed image may be perceived by the viewer to possess at least a degree of three-dimensional or depth quality. The properties associated with such an effect rely partially on the suppression of binocular depth cues, which will be appreciated by those skilled in the art and so detailed reference thereto will not herein be made.